sneaky!
by magical-flyingdragon
Summary: Ivan accidentally finds Mia's Diary one day while minding camp, he discovers some pretty interesting things too! and now he's gonna go reading Isaacs and Garets Diaries! what exiting horrifying and possiply disturbing things will he find? chapt 4 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Wow! This is only like my second fic! Hope u enjoy it, something I just thought of one-day. review please!! (I accept flames, but please try not to be too nasty 10  
  
" Ivan do this, Ivan do that, blah blah blah," Ivan grumbled as finished cleaning up his tent and made sure the rest of the camp was clean, "Your too young, too incapable blah blah blah" he as usual was in a bad mood, mainly because he was always stuck with the same job, minding the camp, always the same thing! And why? Because he was " Too young to and inexperienced to do anything else" he wandered into Mia's tent to make sure everything was in order, sometimes he got so bored that he ended up re-organizing the entire place three times over if not more. Suddenly, he found something under Mia's pillow, it was a large brown, old looking book, he opened it to the first page, it read:  
  
August 26, Friday, 1673: I got this journal or "diary" as mum calls it for my birthday (I turned 10 today!), she says its too keep a record of things so that's what I'm gonna do! Today was a lot of fun, I got lots of cool things, a pretty new dress, a pretty doll that looks like Alex (a friend of mine) and a big blue bow, I'm wearing it right now! I also had a party later on; there was a big cake!! I hope next years birthday is as cool as this was!! *Mia*  
  
Ivan smiled evilly at his discovery, he poked his head out of Mia's tent to make sure nobody had returned, all safe, it was too early anyway for them to come back anyway, he snuggled himself comfortable on Mia's bed, re opened the book at a random place and began to read:  
  
February 12 1680: Today started out fairly normal, I was basically running around town healing lots of people, then when I was in this old guys house and was just done curing him when I heard this loud rumbling sound and as I looked out the window I saw a bright light on top of mercury lighthouse! It was unbelievably. pretty! So shiny and bright. anyway as I rushed out the door I ran into these three guys, one was this tall dude named Garet with red hair who looked like he scarcely had he brains to light a match. Ivan grinned, Boy would Garet be mad if he saw this. Then there was this weird looking blonde pipsqueak named Ivan, " Pipsqueak?!" Ivan thought furiously to himself And this really attractive guy named Isaac; I could barely take my eyes of him! Oh I could spend all day just thinking about him. I never did believe in love at first sight till now. Ivan smiled again " looks like somebody's in love with our fearless leader" he mumbled, suddenly he heard distant voices approaching, he snapped the book shut, stuffed it under the pillow and crawled out the side of the tent, sure enough, Mia had come back, and she had brought a friend with her too. 


	2. Mia's new friend

Thanks for the Review Unicornfan! I personally like Isaac\Mia fics but everyone has a diff opinion, glad u like it!! And also thanks to bladegryphon! Glad to hear ya like it so much!! Hope you like the next chapie! And Zelda the seventh sage, glad you so exited!! Hope you enjoy!! And now for the next chapter!!!  
*  
  
Ivan watched from the cover of his tent as Mia approached the camp, he stared at the girl walking beside her. She had long wavy white hair, and a thin pale face, her eyes were large and green, she was wearing what looked like a long black robe with a dark gray cloak she, was wielding a long gnarled staff that had a large glistening pearl encrusted on it. " Ivan!" Mia called cheerfully " I'm back!" Ivan poked his head out of his tent, " Um, hi Mia," he muttered tiredly, pretending to have just awoken from sleep " who's your friend?" " Oh this is Silia." Mia replied, " I met her down by the lake" " Hello Ivan, I'm delighted to meet you," she said in a melodious voice, " Same here" Ivan muttered, there was a strange gentleness about her that seemed to hover in the air. " The Isaac and Garet aren't back yet are they?" Mia asked, with a hint of anticipation in her voice, " No," Ivan responded slyly " but I suspect they'll be here soon" Mia's eyes widened slightly, " I think. I'll just go and. sit... in my tent" Mia rushed into her tent, Ivan guessed to straighten her hair or something girly like that her motto after all was " look best at all times" Ivan suspected however that this applied most to when Isaac was around. Ivan and Silia were now alone, " So, where do you come from?" Ivan inquired, " Somewhere in Kalay, I used to recite poetry in public" she smiled peacefully as though these memories brought some kind of joy. Ivan decided to retire into his own tent; the day had been rather eventful. He pulled out his Journal, opened to a fresh page and wrote:  
  
Saturday 04\01 I found Mia's Diary today! She doesn't know but I'm gonna find out all her secrets! Ha! Serves hr right for calling ME a pipsqueak!! And hopefully I'll find the others Journals too, hehehehehe then we'll see I'll show them!!! They'll regret they ever thought me to be incapable!!! HAHAHAHA!!! ~Ivan  
  
* A look like Mia's made a new friend! She seems a little weird though, what will happen next? What will Ivan find in the journals of his friends?!?!?! Find out in the next chapter!! Please review!! Cheers! 


	3. so many sketches!

Well I'm back thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
No, supersheba I had no idea somebody has written a fic like this!! I'm sorry! Its ok, I don't mind u flaming! All is forgiven! I'm sorry to anybody else who wrote to me to say this, I didn't know!! Please forgive me!! (Maybe I should just take this down? I wouldn't mind doing it, I can think of better ideas anyway) And thank you again unicornfan! After I'm done this story I'll try and write a Jenna\Isaac fic just for you! Besides, Isaac is a cute couple for any girl in golden sun ^_^ (If ya want to read an Isaac\Mia story, read the war of Weyard, it may not be to romancy yet but.) Anyway, on with the next chapter!!  
  
*  
  
With Mia always hanging around camp with Silia, Ivan had no chance to get at her Journal. Instead he set about finding Isaac's, which wasn't very hard seeing as he had left it lying on his pillow. Making himself comfortable, he opened the book at a random place, however instead of words, the journal was full of sketches, sketches Satoros, Felix, Jenna, just about everybody (especially Mia)  
  
So many sketches!! Ivan had never known Isaac to be an artist, Ivan looked through the entire book, wide eyed, not only sketches of people but of towns they had visited, monsters they had encountered, even one of Tret and his wife! [AN:I forgot her name!]  
  
" Ivan!" he heard Mia call, Ivan froze, if Mia caught him like this he was doomed. he shut the book and no sooner had he hid it somewhere had Mia poked her head into the tent, her eyes narrowed as she watched him suspiciously, " What are you doing in here?" she asked him angrily, " I.uh.was looking for something!" he exclaimed, " She stared at him, " But I guess its not in here so I guess I'll just leave" Ivan rushed out of the tent leaving a very confused Mia.  
*  
  
Mia was pacing around nervously, glancing at the edge of the forest every now and then. " I hope their all right," she whispered, however nobody heard her, Silia was too busy writing poetry and Ivan, had managed to smuggle Mia's diary into his tent and was reading it happily:  
  
March3/1680:  
  
We are currently traveling through the Suhulla desert, man it's hot.  
  
We haven't gotten to far yet, Ivan fainted twice, I nearly caught heatstroke and Garet has been. lets just say he isn't in the best of health right now, Isaac however still seems to be ok, which comes as no surprise to me, he could endure anything, if only we could all be as strong as him. We are currently resting near a nice oasis with cool water and shade, it surprises me how cold the water is in this heat but I'm very glad of it, if we live through this ordeal I will never go near a desert again.  
  
Ivan recalled there passing through the Suhulla desert, it was a pretty bad experience. With Mia always muttering in a hysterical sort of whimper, Garet, well the heat must have really gotten to him, he kept hallucinating and talking to people who didn't exist, and Ivan had been constantly collapsing due to the heat. Why the heat hadn't affected Isaac was a mystery to all. Ivan yawned, it must have been getting late, he sneaked Mia's Diary back under her pillow and went back to his own tent. As he lay he began to worry slightly about Isaac and Garet, but then reminded himself they had been gone longer then this, he fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
" I think we're lost" Garet mumbled as he and Isaac trudged through the forest " No we're not!" Isaac responded, confidently striding ahead, " I know exactly where we are going!" " That's what you said two hours ago" Garet muttered, but Isaac seemed not to hear. The sun had set and all that remained was a reddish glow in the sky, still the two had not managed to find there ways back to camp and Isaac was still as confident as he had been, still as clueless and still as stubborn, "We're lost, Isaac," " No we aren't!" " Yes we are" " No we aren't! I know exactly where we are!!" " That's because we're going around in circles!!" Isaac stopped at this remark, he thought for a while before muttering, " I thought that tree looked familiar"  
*  
  
Well it looks as if we finally found out what had happened to Isaac and Garet!! I might be taking this story down soon so if there are any objections, tell me, I go now!  
  
Cheers! 


	4. Mia leaves and Garets Diary!

Hi to all!  
  
Thanks Zelda the 7th sage for reviewing!! I am just tired of all those fics where people make Ivan look so cute and sensitive!! And you too Bladegryphon yeah I was thinking about that, but it would be kina hard to do blackmail to Isaac while he's lost in the woods no? Well see anyways Thanks all!! ^_^ On to da next chapter!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Mia was far more agitated than usual and spent all her time in her room, Ivan however was too busy to notice as he had far more important things to do.  
  
Since he could no longer read Mia's diary, seeing as Mia was always holding on to it tightly and muttering to herself (Ivan suspected she was slowly going insane from the anxiousness she was obviously experiencing for her "precious angle") and since there was nothing to actually read in Isaac's. although he rather liked the sketches and took 1 or 2 of them for himself (one of Mia to blackmail Isaac with later and one he particularly liked of himself) Before setting out to Garets Diary.  
  
It took him some time before he found it hiding under a pile of junk; he opened to a random page and read:  
  
Today was rather uneventful, rather than the fact that there was a huge storm, people running and screaming everywhere, a huge rock fell down from mount Aleph, killing Janna's Family and Isaac's dad, than me and Isaac went to find help, somehow he believed they might still be alive, not likely, than we ran into these two weirdo's who tried to make us forget something.what was it? Anyways they attacked us and that's all I remember.  
  
" Ivan! I'm going out to find Isaac and Garet! You stay here and watch camp!" Ivan guessed that had been Mia, he looked out the tent to see her disappear into the woods, which meant he was stuck here with. " I floated by a piece of bark, feeling happy as a lark, floating in an endless sea, people calling out to me." Sillia, Ivan thought to himself, well, at least now he could read some more of Mia's Diary.  
  
~*~  
  
Isaac and Garet ambled on hopelessly, unfortunately still going in circles. "I think were still going in circles Isaac" Garet pointed out to his easy minded friend, who was sitting by a tree Isaac looked up for him for a long time then finally " I've just realized something," he muttered " Were lost" Garet stared, after at least two days of going in circles and he only just discovered that they were lost?!?! " Isaac," he exclaimed " that's what I have been trying to tell you for the past 2 days!!!" Isaac looked shocked " really?" he looked truly surprised " I thought you were talking something about cheese" Garet wondered how much longer he would be able to put up with such stupidity. " I think I had better lead this time" he muttered, Isaac nodded in agreement and stood up, they were on their way again, this time with a it more hope of actually getting back to camp.  
  
~*~  
  
Mia walked through the forest, hoping she wouldn't run into anything dangerous, But as usual, the need to find her friends overpowered fear and she continued bravely along.  
~*~  
  
Eer, kinda short I know, but I'll try making da next one longer! Me promise! Have big idea!! Eer, Review!!! 


End file.
